


Kosmetische Reparatur

by Rodo



Series: Mass Effect Adventskalender 2011 [16]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodo/pseuds/Rodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard und ihre Besatzung versuchen Legion dazu zu überreden, einige Verbesserungen an sich vorzunehmen zu lassen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kosmetische Reparatur

**Author's Note:**

> Betagelesen von lian.

„Es besteht keinerlei Grund die Hardware dieser mobilen Plattform zu modifizieren“, bemerkte Legion eintönig.

„Sie haben ein riesiges Loch in Ihrer Brust!“, warf Joker trocken aus dem Hintergrund ein. Mit EDI mochte er sich angefreundet haben, aber die Geth waren ihm noch immer suspekt.

Legions mechanisches Auge fixierte ihn für einen Moment. „Die Funktionstüchtigkeit dieser Plattform ist nicht beeinträchtigt.“

Shepard seufzte zermürbt. „Betrachten Sie es so: Das Loch in Ihrer Brust mag Sie nicht beeinträchtigen, aber für organische Wesen wie uns ist es … ablenkend. Unsere Funktionstüchtigkeit bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen könnte dadurch beeinflusst werden.“

Legion blieb einen Moment still. „Wir verstehen das nicht, aber eine Reparatur würde diese Plattform nicht negativ beeinflussen.“

Die versammelten Menschen und Aliens atmeten kaum hörbar auf.

„Ausgezeichnet“, meinte Mordin. „Tali und ich hatten eine Idee, wie wir die neue Panzerung einbauen können.“

 _Ende_


End file.
